


Table for Two

by wasabi_girl1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson and Stacy have an extremely awkward dinner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two

Table for Two

"So, how are you, James?"

"I'm fine."

"Come here and give me a hug, it's been so long."

"Stacy…"

"What? You really don't look happy to see me. You look so uncomfortable, and, well, you're never uncomfortable."

"That's not true, and you know it."

"Ok, fine, but you're not this uncomfortable around **me**. Usually. Out with it, what's wrong?"

"We haven't spoken in years, and I admit that I'm not blameless for that, but suddenly, out of the blue…"

"I'm not allowed to ask a friend for dinner when I'm in town? I thought it was the polite thing to do."

"It's not that. I'm glad you called, but –"

"But you think this is about Greg?"

"I wish it wasn't, but I know that it is."

"Is that really all you think we share between us? Don't we have anything else we can talk about?"

"Of course we do, but you wouldn't call me here unless… Look, I don't want to play the messenger; whatever you want to tell him you can say yourself."

"This isn't about him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm married now, James."

"Marriage doesn't mean it's game over, Stacy. Trust me, I know."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You know what I mean. You may not even realize it –"

"Really, this has nothing to do with Greg –"

"It always does. That's all anyone comes to me for, isn't it? You, Cuddy. Even Cameron…"

"Who?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget it. But you might as well come right out and say what you want to say. There's no point in dancing around it all night."

"I came here because I trust you. I came here for **your opinion**"

"Fine, Stacy. What is it?"

"My husband, his name's Mark. Mark is…we've…he's been having severe abdominal pain and fainting spells."

"I'm sorry."

"And worse than that, he's been acting…different. I can see it. I can tell. He's acting just like when…"

"Stacy..."

"We've been to so many doctors and none of them can figure anything out…I just…"

"You don't know where else to go."

"What should I do, James?"

"You don't need me to tell you what you already know."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"He may be an ass, but he'll know what to do. It amazes me, to this day, but he always knows. Somehow."

"But…"

"He'll save your husband. He'll save Mark. He always does."

"I know."

"Look, if you want me to, I'll talk to him. I'll prep him, soften the blow, make sure that when the time comes he doesn't jerk you around –"

"No! Don't say or do anything. Thank you, but no. Not this time. Really. He needs to work through all of this on his own. We both need to."

"Stacy just…be careful, alright? He's not exactly the man you used to know. Since the infarction, he's…changed."

"Worried about my well-being, James? You were always such a gentleman."

"No. I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about him."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Wilson Fest challenge on Livejournal. I don't write much Stacy, so this was interesting to write. And I always wondered how that dinner would have gone. Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
